


Under the Qun

by rock_lee



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, IT WAS REALLY HOT, this was inspired by bull in his hissrad armor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rock_lee/pseuds/rock_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he was the Iron Bull, he had another name - Hissrad.<br/>He hates the Tal-Vashoth for all that they are... until he understands why they run.</p><p>| female!adaar / hissrad (the iron bull) |<br/>| AU WHERE THERE IS NO INQUSITION |</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Qun

Husna Adaar stared into his eyes in such a way that Hissrad was suddenly unsure. She had called upon him to come for an evaluation during the dead of night. It was usual - most of these meeting were held in private and quiet places. He never expected her to corner him like this in her room.  
Husna was a wildcard, and as her name suggests, she was beautiful without a doubt.  
Unfortunately, she was still unstable. As a Ben-Hassrath it was his duty to report her for her treason, for her rebellious and deviant ways. She had gone against the Qun, she had broken the very laws she had been teaching. As a Tamassran, it was her duty, her life, her reason and she had thrown it away.  
"Hissrad," she murmured, unsettling blue eyes staring into his own. "My Bull..." He snarled in anger when his stomach fluttered. That was her little pet name for him. Something that she whispered in only the privacy of her room. Even with her sweet name for him making his head a little fuzzy, it did not erase the obvious.  
She was going against the Qun. She had chosen to disobey and give her hearts love to him. Her hand reached up and traced the Vitaar that ran along his chest. His skin pebbled. "You are a traitor," he growled. "You... You have ignored the Qun and must be retaught."  
She blinked, slowly, and moved her hand up behind his neck, he body now pressed right against his as her other hand touched the edge of her belt. She was warm and soft, but the hard muscles underneath spoke of her years of hard labor. He knew every muscle.  
It had been years ago when they first met. She had been assigned as his Tamassran, the woman who would listen and destress him in his times of need. She had rehabilitated him in the most intimate of ways when he couldn't stand it anymore. She had been the one to purge him of his bloodlust and mental dilemmas.  
Now, she gave them to him. She was breathing these problems into him the moment they met. He knew but he was too intoxicated by her - the salty skin that he loved to lick and bite, the smell of her blood when she permitted him to bite her in the heat of passion and the sound of her voice in his ear, panting and murmuring his title like a prayer.  
She had forgotten the male she was to breed with and instead turned to him as the Tal-Vashoth did. The ones that ran from the Qun like spineless cowards.  
"Husna," he grabbed her arms, finally getting to touch her, and squeezed them. He could ravage her right there if it wasn't for the turmoil rolling around in his head. "You don't know what you're saying."  
In response she grinned, sharp canine teeth glinting in the dim torchlight. "Don't I? My Bull, you are so stupid for such a smart man." She licked that bottom lip, the lip he loved to bite and chew, the one he loved to see tug into a beautiful smile. She watched as these thoughts flickered across his face. She knew how to read him - it was part of her job. "You know of what I speak Hissrad. You know it as we'll as I do."  
He stared down at her silently, those smoky eyes of hers returning the stare once more. "My Bull, you have grown blind to your emotions. I have seen then all. You lov-"  
"Don't say it."  
"Then you know of what I speak Hissrad. You know the truth you cannot hide." Oh, he knew. He felt it in every fiber of his being when he so much as thought of her. For the past years, he hasn't desired to touch another woman and only craved her body. He became soft and it was all her fault.  
Maybe he should turn himself over for re-education as well.  
She lifted her leg over his hip, the sweet skin barely kissing the lip of his belt. "Hissrad, we both cannot deny this. The Qun will ruin us both if they try to tear us apart. You know this." He knew better then anyone how brutal the Qun could be. From the Ben-Hassrath to the Tamassran, the enforcers and teachers, every person would have their heads.  
"What do we do?" He couldn't leave her. He knew this with such startling certainty. His let go of her arms to instead gently grasp her hips, thumbs stroking the skin there.  
She hummed, suddenly deep in thought. "There is only one way we can make this work Hissrad. You're not going to like it."  
He frowned, tapping his cut fingers against her skin. "We have to run."  
"Yes."  
He huffed, pressing his forehead to hers. He was a fool, an idiot filling his life with the lies of emotions.  
He was now a Tal-Vashoth. A foolish, happy Tal-Vashoth.


End file.
